wiifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hottest Party Dance
Characters Main Dancers * Rena * Domi * U.G. * Root * Chordia * Harmony * Gaku * Danca * Tom * Kaz * Sarah * Peyton * Sam * Clover * Alex * Mandy * Chase * Bren * Jinja * Dax * Beyal * Dante * Lok * Sophie * Zhalia * Will * Irma * Taranee * Cornelia * Hay Lin * Aqua * Neptune * Hatsune * Dan * Shun * Runo * Julie * Alice * Fabia * Ren * Jake * Rafe * Robin * Paige * Yusuke * Yugi * Jaden * Yusei * Yuma * Yuya * Dyna * Bridget * Ceja * Seth * Melosa * Erik * Kara * Adam * Gingka * Natsu * Naruto * Aang * jun * NAOKI * U1 * Ben 10 * Bloom * Stella * Flora * Musa * Tecna * Aisha * Masquerade * Phoenix * Mr. Lee * Grier * DeFoe * Jerry * Wii Fit Trainer * Pia (Back Dancer) * Gliss (Back Dancer) * Forte (Back Dancer) * Sharp (Back Dancer) * Bossa (Back Dancer) * Nova (Back Dancer) * Hip (Back Dancer) * Hop (Back Dancer) * Random ♂ * Random ♀ * Random All Downloadable Dancers Danny Phantom Pack * Danny Phantom Super Mario Pack * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Rosalina * White Mage * Wario * Waluigi WarioWare Pack * Mona * Kat * Ana * Young Cricket * Master Mantis * Jimmy T. * Jimmy P. * Ashley * Penny * 9-Volt * Dribble * Spitz * Dr. Crygor * Mike Song Lists * Random Song * Katy Perry - Hot N Cold * Anjulie - Boom * Vampire Weekend - A-Punk * Amerie - 1 Thing * Rancid - Last One to Die * Hall & Oates - Adult Education * Hi-5 (USA) - Five Senses * Hannah Montana - Just Like You * Usher featuring Lil Jon and Ludacris - Yeah! * Fergie - Big Girls Don't Cry * Britney Spears - 3 * Cee Lo Green - Forget You * Gang of Instrumentals - Say Hello to Zambezia * Hi-5 (USA) - Action Hero * Gwen Stefani - What You Waiting For? * Adam Lambert - If I Had You * Basement Jaxx - Where's Your Head At * Lady Gaga - Bad Romance * Blur - Song 2 * Chic - Everybody Dance * The Black Eyed Peas - I Gotta Feeling * Digitalism - Idealistic * Miranda Cosgrove - Raining Sunshine * Hi-5 (USA) - Making Music * The Backyardigans - Tuba Polka * Ke$ha - Tik Tok * The Wiggles - Get Ready to Wiggle * Reggaeton - Baby Girl * Girls Aloud - Jump (For My Love) * Trust - Antisocial * The Pussycat Dolls - When I Grow Up * Blondie - Call Me * Chamillionaire featuring Krazie Bone - Ridin' * Hi-5 (USA) - So Many Animals * Walk the Moon - Shut Up and Dance * Katy Perry - Part of Me * Gloria Gaynor - Never Can Say Goodbye * Nickelback - Gotta Be Somebody * The Aquabats - Pool Party * Calvin Harris featuring John Newman - Blame * Hi-5 - L.O.V.E. * Garbage - I Think I'm Paranoid * A. R. Rahman and The Pussycat Dolls featuring Nicole Scherzinger - Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) * Anja - Dance All Nite * LazyTown - Man on a Mission * Konshens - Jamaican Dance * New Kids on the Block - You Got It (The Right Stuff) * Hi-5 - Move It * Marine Band - Sway (Quien Sera) * Katy Perry featuring Snoop Dogg - California Gurls * James Brown - I Got You (I Feel Good) * Rihanna - Diamonds * David Guetta ft. Sia - Titanium * Kungs vs Cookin’ on 3 Burners - This Girl * John Travolta & Olivia Newton-John - You're The One That I Want * Hi-5 - Rainbow 'Round The World * Mardi Gras - Iko Iko * The Jackson 5 - I Want You Back * Love Letter - Why Oh Why * The Blind Boys of Alabama - Welcome * Metallica - Whiskey in the Jar * Dillon Francis ft. DJ Snake - Get Low * Hi-5 - Friends Forever * Jessie J, Ariana Grande, and Nicki Minaj - Bang Bang * NAOKI - will * The Chemical Brothers - Hey Boy Hey Girl * Boston - More Than a Feeling * C+C Music Factory featuring Freedom Williams - Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) * Survivor - Eye of the Tiger * Enrique Iglesias featuring Descemer Bueno and Gente de Zona - Bailando * Hi-5 - You're My Number One * Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell - Ain't No Mountain High Enough * Love Letter - Only You (and You Alone) * Wanko Ni Mero Mero - Chiwawa * Dead or Alive - You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) * Nick Jonas - Teacher * Icona Pop ft. Charli XCX - I Love It * Duck Sauce - It's You * nc ft. Eddie Kay - Be With You (Still Miss You) * Hi-5 - Opposites Attract * Tommy Sparks - She's Got Me Dancing * Jessie J - Domino * Panic! at the Disco - Nine in the Afternoon * VeggieTales - Belly Button * TAYA - REACH THE SKY (Orbit1 remix) * Sesame Street - Mah Na Mah Na * Kylie Minogue - Can't Get You Out of My Head * Supergrass - Alright * Marina and the Diamonds - Oh No! * Hi-5 (USA) - Move Your Body * MLCD Little Cheap Dictaphone - What Are You Waiting For * Frankie Bostello - Copacabana * Sky Trucking - When The Rain Begins To Fall * The Bouzouki's - Epic Sirtaki * MAX - Gibberish * Diva Carmina - Drop The Mambo * A. Caveman & The Backseats - You Never Can Tell * Hi-5 - Boom Boom Beat * Equinox Stars - Let's Groove * Buraka Som Sistema - Hangover (BaBaBa) * Franz Ferdinand - Take Me Out * Los Del Rio - Macarena * 5 Seconds Of Summer - She Looks So Perfect * Shakira Ft. El Cata - Rabiosa * Mark Ronson Ft. Bruno Mars - Uptown Funk * Hi-5 - Energy * Ram Jam - Black Betty * The Girly Team - Twist and Shake It * Donna Summer - Hot Stuff * Cher - The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss) * Outkast - Hey Ya! * Lenny Kravitz - Are You Gonna Go My Way * Earth, Wind & Fire feat. The Emotions - Boogie Wonderland * Hi-5 - I'm Feeling Fine * The Ting Tings - That's Not My Name * 2 Unlimited - Tribal Dance * ABBA - Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * MC Hammer - U Can't Touch This * Sheriff Callie's Wild West - Horseshoe Peck is the Best * John Newman - Love Me Again * Barry White - You're the First, the Last, My Everything * The Trammps - Disco Inferno * Hi-5 - Give Five * Spice Girls - Spice Up Your Life * The London Theatre Orchestra & Cast - Think * Gloria Gaynor - I Will Survive * Beyoncé and Shakira - Beautiful Liar * The Sugarhill Gang - Apache (Jump On It) * African Ladies - Pata Pata * Quincy Jones and His Orchestra - Soul Bossa Nova * Charles Percy - Hit the Road Jack * Elvis Presley - Viva Las Vegas * Cafe Tacvba - Volver a Comenzar * Los Pimientos Locos - Speedy Gonzalez * Disney Classic - The Three Caballeros * El Chichiculote - No Speak Spanish My Love * Carlos Coco Garcia - La Receta * Los Angeles Negros - El Rey Y Yo * Bog Bog Orkestar - Isidora * Bollywood Rainbow - Kurio ko uddah le jana * Rossini - William Tell Overture * Charleston - Mugsy Baloney Downloadable Songs VeggieTales Pack * VeggieTales - The Water Buffalo Song * VeggieTales - The Dance of the Cucumber * VeggieTales - Love My Lips * VeggieTales - The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps * VeggieTales - The Song of the Cebu * VeggieTales - Endangered Love * VeggieTales - Lost Puppies * VeggieTales - Thankfulness Song * VeggieTales - Keep Walking * VeggieTales - The Chocolate Factory * VeggieTales - His Cheeseburger * VeggieTales - Larry's High Silk Hat * VeggieTales - Salezmunz Rap * VeggieTales - I Can Be Your Friend * VeggieTales - The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything * VeggieTales - The Hairbrush Song * VeggieTales - Promised Land The Wiggles Pack * The Wiggles - Hot Potato * The Wiggles - Shaky Shaky * The Wiggles - Fruit Salad * The Wiggles - Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea * The Wiggles - We're Dancing With Wags the Dog * The Wiggles - Walk * The Wiggles - Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship * The Wiggles - Ponies * The Wiggles - The Monkey Dance * The Wiggles - D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur) * The Wiggles - Numbers Rhumba * The Wiggles - Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes * The Wiggles - The Chase * The Wiggles - In the Wiggles World * The Wiggles - Here Come the Wiggles * The Wiggles - In the Big Red Car We Like to Ride * The Wiggles - I Love to Have a Dance With Dorothy * The Wiggles - Taba Naba * The Wiggles - Sing With Me * The Wiggles - One Little Coyote * The Wiggles - Hey, Hey, Hey We're All Pirate Dancing * The Wiggles - Another Cuppa * The Wiggles - Six Months in a Leaky Boat * The Wiggles - Blow Me Down * The Wiggles - Let's Go (We're Riding in the Big Red Car) * The Wiggles - Morning Ride * The Wiggles - Haru Ga Kita * The Wiggles - Dorothy the Dinosaur * The Wiggles - Little Brown Ant * The Wiggles - Havenu Shalom Alechem * The Wiggles - Uncle Noah's Ark * The Wiggles - Henry the Octopus * The Wiggles - I Love It When It Rains * The Wiggles - Whenever I Hear This Music * The Wiggles - Dorothy's Birthday Party * The Wiggles - Rock-A-Bye Your Bear * The Wiggles - Here Comes a Bear * The Wiggles - Silvers Bells That Ring in the Night * The Wiggles - We're All Friends * The Wiggles - Big Red Car * The Wiggles - Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) * The Wiggles - Wags the Dog * The Wiggles - Five Little Joeys * The Wiggles - Di Dicki Do Dum * The Wiggles - Brown Girl in the Ring * The Wiggles - Sorry Again * The Wiggles - Do the Flap * The Wiggles - Pufferbillies * The Wiggles - Joannie Works With One Hammer * The Wiggles - I Want to Wear the Jacket * The Wiggles - Hat on My Head * The Wiggles - Georgia's Song * The Wiggles - I Am a Dancer * The Wiggles - Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo * The Wiggles - Dorothy's Dance Party * The Wiggles - Henry's Dance * The Wiggles - Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car * The Wiggles - Look Both Ways * The Wiggles - Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell Me Who is That Knocking?) * The Wiggles - Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) * The Wiggles - John Bradlelum * The Wiggles - Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! * The Wiggles - Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes * The Wiggles - Zardo Zap * The Wiggles - Move Your Arms Like Henry * The Wiggles - Do the Wiggle Groove * The Wiggles - Balla Balla Bambina * The Wiggles - I Climb Ten Stairs * The Wiggles - Wags the Dog, He Likes to Tango * The Wiggles - Officer Beaple's Dance * The Wiggles - Let's Have a Ceili * The Wiggles - Sailing Around the World * The Wiggles - Hula Hula Hula (Nothing Could Be Cooler!) * The Wiggles - San Francisco Trolley Car * The Wiggles - Agapame Tin Athena (We Love Athens) * The Wiggles - Elbow to Elbow * The Wiggles - London Town * The Wiggles - Sicily (I Want to Go) * The Wiggles - Here We Go Mexico City! * The Wiggles - Goldfish * The Wiggles - The Pennsylvania Polka * The Wiggles - The Barrel Polka * The Wiggles - Mop Mop * The Wiggles - Brisbane * The Wiggles - Sydney Barcarolle * The Wiggles - The Captain's Wavy Walk * The Wiggles - Bow Wow Wow * The Wiggles - Central Park New York * The Wiggles - Cowboys and Cowgirls * The Wiggles - Fly Through the Sky * The Wiggles - I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton * The Wiggles - New York Firefighter * The Wiggles - Picking Flowers * The Wiggles - Say Aah at the Doctors * The Wiggles - Feeling Chirpy * The Wiggles - Lettuce Singg (Fresh Fruit and Vegies) * The Wiggles - Let's Go Swimming * The Wiggles - The Bricklayers Song * The Wiggles - Tick Tock (All Night Long) * The Wiggles - Can You Dig It? * The Wiggles - Knead Some Dough * The Wiggles - Open Wide Look Inside at the Dentist * The Wiggles - Hey There Partner * The Wiggles - Walking on the Moon * The Wiggles - Do the Owl * The Wiggles - Rainbow of Colours * The Wiggles - Big Red Boat * The Wiggles - We Like to Say Hello * The Wiggles - Henry's Underwater Big Band * The Wiggles - Guess What? * The Wiggles - Wake Up Jeff * The Wiggles - A Frog Went a Walking * The Wiggles - Take a Trip Out on the Sea * The Wiggles - Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance) * The Wiggles - Romp Bomp a Stomp * The Wiggles - We're Playing a Trick on the Captain * The Wiggles - I Can Do So Many Things * The Wiggles - Wave to Wags Hi-5 Pack * Hi-5 - Dream On * Hi-5 - In A Different Place * Hi-5 - Grow * Hi-5 - Feelings * Hi-5 - Special Days * Hi-5 - It's A Party * Hi-5 - Mirror Mirror * Hi-5 - Rain Rain Go Away * * Hi-5 - I Can Go Anywhere * Hi-5 - Let's Get To Work * Hi-5 - Buried Treasure * Hi-5 - I Spy * Hi-5 - Inside My Heart * Hi-5 - One Step Foward * Hi-5 - Celebrate * Hi-5 - Hand In Hand * Hi-5 - Reach Out * Hi-5 - Give It A Go * Hi-5 - Come On And Party * Hi-5 - Build It Up * Hi-5 - Holiday * Hi-5 - Our World * Hi-5 - Hi-5 Base To Outer Space * Hi-5 - I Believe In Magic * Hi-5 - Do It All Again * Hi-5 - How Much Do I Love You? * Hi-5 - Snakes and Ladders * Hi-5 - Ch-Ch-Changing * Hi-5 - Making Music * Hi-5 - Action Hero * Hi-5 - Come Around to My Place * Hi-5 - Home Sweet Home * Hi-5 - Planet Disco * Hi-5 - Hey What's Cooking * Hi-5 - Special * Hi-5 - Peek-A-Boo * Hi-5 - Have Some Fun * Hi-5 - Growing Up * Hi-5 - Pretending Day * Hi-5 - Share Everything With You * Hi-5 - Are We There Yet? * Hi-5 - Wish Upon A Star * Hi-5 - Around the World * Hi-5 - Happy Today * Hi-5 - Stop and Go * Hi-5 - WOW! * Hi-5 - Time Machine * Hi-5 - Brave and Strong * Hi-5 - Switching Around * Hi-5 - Love All Around * Hi-5 - Party Street * Hi-5 - Playtime * Hi-5 - We're a Family * Hi-5 - Planet Earth * Hi-5 - The Best Thing in Life Are Free * Hi-5 - Abracadabra * Hi-5 - Jump and Shout * Hi-5 - When I Grow Up * Hi-5 - Techno World * Hi-5 - Come Alive * Hi-5 - Stop, Look, Listen * Hi-5 - Spin Me 'Round * Hi-5 - Zoo Party * Hi-5 - Knock, Knock, Knock * Hi-5 - Four Seasons * Hi-5 - Let's Get Away * Hi-5 - Happy Monster Dance * Hi-5 - Living in a Fairytale * Hi-5 - Favourite Teddy Bear * Hi-5 - Hi-5 Farm * Hi-5 - Stand Up Tall On Tippy Toes * Hi-5 - Martian Groove * Hi-5 - Happy House * Hi-5 - The Dancing Bus * Hi-5 - Toy Box * Hi-5 - Backyard Adventurers * Hi-5 - Hey Presto! * Hi-5 - Turn the Music Up Hi-5 (USA) Pack * Hi-5 (USA) - Robot Number 1 * Hi-5 (USA) - North, South, East & West * Hi-5 (USA) - Ready or Not * Hi-5 (USA) - Three Wishes * Hi-5 (USA) - Feel the Beat * Hi-5 (USA) - Living in a Rainbow * Hi-5 (USA) - T.E.A.M. * Hi-5 (USA) - Some Kind of Wonderful * Hi-5 (USA) - Underwater Discovery * Hi-5 (USA) - Santa Claus is Coming * Hi-5 (USA) - Sleigh Ride Hi-5 House Pack * Hi-5 House - Come On In! * Hi-5 House - Grab Your Dream * Hi-5 House - Dance With the Dinosaurs * Hi-5 House - Starburst * Hi-5 House - It's Our Planet * Hi-5 House - Animal Dance * Hi-5 House - Sounds of the City Dora the Explorer Pack * Dora the Explorer - Pirate Love to Sing LazyTown Pack * LazyTown - No One is Lazy in LazyTown * LazyTown - Bing Bang Song * LazyTown - We Are Number One * LazyTown - Colours * LazyTown - Take a Vacation * LazyTown - Master of Disguise * LazyTown - Never Say Never * LazyTown - Fortune Teller * LazyTown - We're Dancing * LazyTown - Have You Never * LazyTown - Sports Candy * LazyTown - Galaxy * LazyTown - Anything Can Happen * LazyTown - Here We Go * LazyTown - Dancing on the Moon * LazyTown - All Together * LazyTown - Wake Up * LazyTown - Life Can Be * LazyTown - One More Time * LazyTown - The World Goes Round * LazyTown - Always a Way * LazyTown - Time to Play * LazyTown - I Like Learning * LazyTown - Teamwork * LazyTown - Step by Step * LazyTown - Recipe for Energy * LazyTown - Gizmo Guy * LazyTown - Time to Learn * LazyTown - Boogie Woogie Boo * LazyTown - The Mine Song * LazyTown - When We Play * LazyTown - Take it to the Top * LazyTown - Lazy Scouts * LazyTown - The Baby Troll * LazyTown - Playtime * LazyTown - Cooking by the Book * LazyTown - Story Time * LazyTown - We Will Be Friends * LazyTown - Go For it * LazyTown - Summer is the Season * LazyTown - Secret Friend Day * LazyTown - Playground * LazyTown - Have You Ever * LazyTown - Let's Go * LazyTown - Twenty Times Ten * LazyTown - I Can Dance * LazyTown - We Got Energy * LazyTown - Clean Up * LazyTown - Go Explore! * LazyTown - Energy * LazyTown - Good Stuff The Backyardigans Pack * The Backyardigans - The Backyardigans Theme Song * The Backyardigans - Secret Agent * The Backyardigans - Please and Thank You * The Backyardigans - You and Me to the Rescue * The Backyardigans - Castaways * The Backyardigans - Questing, Questing * The Backyardigans - A Pirate Says Arrr * The Backyardigans - Yeti Stomp * The Backyardigans - Queens Are Never Wrong * The Backyardigans - Those Bones * The Backyardigans - Buffalo Girls and Boys * The Backyardigans - Trudge, Trudge, Trudge * The Backyardigans - Laser Limbo * The Backyardigans - P.U.! (Stinky Swamp Song) * The Backyardigans - Flying Rock Song * The Backyardigans - Rockabilly Lullaby * The Backyardigans - Hold Tight * The Backyardigans - Gotta Get the Job Done * The Backyardigans - Shake Your Body * The Backyardigans - Rad Moves * The Backyardigans - We're Going to Mars * The Backyardigans - Drumming Song * The Backyardigans - Eureka! * The Backyardigans - The Rules * The Backyardigans - Tree to Tree * The Backyardigans - The Ballad of the Brave Pink Knight * The Backyardigans - I Love Being a Princess * The Backyardigans - Aha! * The Backyardigans - Skate Ahead * The Backyardigans - Get Us What We Want * The Backyardigans - Ski Patrol to the Rescue * The Backyardigans - Superheroes vs. Supervillains * The Backyardigans - Oh My Sherman * The Backyardigans - Ready for Anything * The Backyardigans - We Love a Luau * The Backyardigans - I Feel Good * The Backyardigans - Rockabilly Luffaby * The Backyardigans - Go, Go, Go! * The Backyardigans - The Customer is Always Right * The Backyardigans - Surf's Up * The Backyardigans - Almost Everything is Boinga Here * The Backyardigans - Nothing Too Tough * The Backyardigans - I'm a Mountie * The Backyardigans - Flying Rock Song (II) * The Backyardigans - Racing Day * The Backyardigans - I Never Fail to Deliver the Mail * The Backyardigans - The Lady in Pink * The Backyardigans - Nobody's Bigger Than a Giant * The Backyardigans - Hurry Home * The Backyardigans - A Challenge * The Backyardigans - Dragon Mountain * The Backyardigans - Goblin * The Backyardigans - Not An Egg Anymore * The Backyardigans - Tweedily-Dee * The Backyardigans - We're Knights * The Backyardigans - I Betcha * The Backyardigans - The Fleeting Phantom Figure in the Garden * The Backyardigans - Do It Myself * The Backyardigans - Call of the Mermaid Sheriff Callie's Wild West Pack * Sheriff Callie's Wild West - The Cowgirl Twirl * Sheriff Callie's Wild West - Wish I Could Do Tricks Like That * Sheriff Callie's Wild West - If You Can Go Fast * Sheriff Callie's Wild West - Picture Perfect * Sheriff Callie's Wild West - We're Gonna Clean Up Our Town * Sheriff Callie's Wild West - Cattle Drive * Sheriff Callie's Wild West - Just a Little T.L.C. * Sheriff Callie's Wild West - You're Not a Tattletale * Sheriff Callie's Wild West - Follow Me (I'm the Leader) * Sheriff Callie's Wild West - Rustle Up That Rhyme * Sheriff Callie's Wild West - Amazing Lucky Scarf * Sheriff Callie's Wild West - Count On Us * Sheriff Callie's Wild West - Those Peppers * Sheriff Callie's Wild West - I Found a Prickly Pal * Sheriff Callie's Wild West - That's How a Gentleman Does It * Sheriff Callie's Wild West - You and Me * Sheriff Callie's Wild West - Ask for Help Stages * Silibrium * Journey * Wave Cell * Expression * Pulse * Passage * Axis * Release * Oscillator * Boston * Epidemik * Cold * Almighty * Ruffage * Music * Core * Water * Diamond * DDR * Nintendo (stage)Nintendo * Blue * Daylight * Rain Storm * Video * Chaotic * Bridge * Psyche * Reflexion * Echos * Premium * 2nd Home * Ascension * TЁЯRA * Hi-5 * Charleston * Boxing Ring (Punch-Out!! and Smash Bros.) * Pokémon Stadium 2 * Kalos Pokémon League * Wii Fit Studio * Battlefield * Final Destination * Yoshi's Island * Jungle Hijinxs * Mario Galaxy * 75m * Orbital Gate Assault * Umbra Clock Tower * LazyTown * Backyard * House Pororo and Crong's * Amity Park * Flatgrass * Las Vegas in Desert * Random Stage Downloadable Stages * Ampliture * Illuminix * Cyberium * Ion * Substance * Blue Modus * Red Modus * Lost Future * Essential * Dream Cell * Delight * Sakura * Momiji * Culture * Safety * Sensor * IntroVex * Scope * Metrio * Reversion * Retroversion * Conceptia * Libre * 7th Key * Lens * Deviate * Emergence * Propell * Sunshine * Moon * Air * Clash * Gracie * Circle * Triangle * Square * Rectangle * Hexagon * Red * Green * Yellow * Purple * Orange * Raspberry * Pink * Spaceborn * Wired * Voyeur * Mid Hills * Liquid * Cosmicsphere * Warp * Decade * WarioWare Inc. Gallery * Gallery:Hottest Party Dance Category:Wii Games